Shell! I'm human!
by Impala67 at 221bCamelot
Summary: In the middle of a fight with the Kraang, Raphael gets hit with a red colored ooze.. now the Turtles are anxiously waiting to see what it's going to do.. This can not end well. Oh shell. (T for swearing. M/M pairing. Slight Leo/Raph, but mostly Casey/Raph. Don't like, don't read. Story doesn't revolve around romance though.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: ****First chapter is pretty short. But tell me what you think! :) **

As soon as the red glowing ooze came to contact with their skin, the four Turtles froze completely. The Kraang they were currently fighting had scurried off, fearing whatever reaction the unnamed ooze gave. Whatever it was, everyone knew it couldn't be good.

"Uh.. Leo?" Raph drawled, inspecting his arms throughouhly, not sure if he should attempt to get if off himself or not.

Leo put his swords away and looked over to his brother. "Yup?"

"Er, what am I gonna do 'bout this?"

Mikey, Donnie and Leo looked at Raph. Their faces were plastered with the expression of shock, worry and fear. That's when Raphael noticed, the others hadn't got caught... he was the only one with the ooze on him.

"Fuck!" Raph hissed, rubbing at his arm in attempt to remove the burning sensation the ooze gave him and ignoring the glare Leo sent him for his choice in language. Shell, he had more important things to worry about then a couple of swears!

"Raph, I wouldn't rub it." Donatello told him. "It'll just make it get more contact with your skin.. and before you know it, you're something else."

Raph's head snapped to him, anger glowing in his eyes, fear hidden behind. "I'm fine as I am, thank you! Don, stop this!"

"Okay, okay. We'll try get you home and I'll see if there's a cure." Donnie started to go into some scientific explanation, but Raphael waved him off and stormed back to the lair, locking himself away in his room.

The other three brothers looked at each other worriedly. They didn't know what was going to happen to Raph, but damn they were incredibly worried.. Raph had been through a lot of shit lately, especially since he had fell out with his best friend, Casey Jones. They didn't want something else to upset the already troubled hothead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**** Second chapter! Tell me what you think! **

Raphael had been locked inside his room since they had got back, glaring at the outside world and anyone that threatened to disturb him. Shell, if he was going to die, he wasn't going to be a sap about it! He doubted he'd be killed. So far it hadn't had any affects on him.. but he was sure something was likely to happen.

After a lot of thinking and what seemed like pointless worrying, Raphael chose to go to sleep until one of his brothers woke him.

* * *

Casey Jones had come over as soon as he had heard about his best friend. He was in an obvious state of distress, running around, shouting, throwing things.. Yeah, it was safe to say he was pretty upset about it. But after about an hour, he had seemed to calm down. He sat himself down on the sofa, sulking and reminded Donnie every few minutes that he needed to hurry up.

For a while, everyone avoided Casey, him being too upset to approach and everything. But Leo decided that enough was enough. He wanted to find out what was going on between his brother and Casey, and he was sick of waiting for one of them to tell him. So naturally, he had to get involved. Naturally, of course. He wasn't just being nosey.

Leo sat himself down on the sofa, ignoring the slight sneer of annoyance obviously aimed towards him. He straightened up, and coughed to get Casey's attention. When that didn't work, he called his name.

"Yea, watt'dya want?" Casey spat. He didn't mean to be rude to Leo. Leo hadn't done any wrong. But after the fight with Raph, and now Raph getting himself into something as stupid as this, he wasn't in the mood to play nice.

"What's going on between you and Raph?" Leo came off blunt, trying to get to the point as quick as he could. Like he said before, he was sick of waiting.

"Nothin'." Casey shrugged, keeping his eyes glued to the switched off TV.

"Casey, I don't care about who started it or anything, but it's really upset Raph. He can hardly fight properly since the fight you two had, and that's not like him. If anything, falling out with someone makes him better at fighting. So whatever happened, it has obviously upset him more than you think." Leo explained. He tried to keep a bitter tone out of his voice. But he had never seen Raph this upset, and it worried the hell out of him, and especially made him grow a sort of hatred towards the human. "Tell me what happened."

"No." Casey replied shortly, turning and glaring at Leo. "It's none of your business, Leo. This is between me and him." He stood up and started walking towards Raph's room. "I'm gonna go talk to him. Don't bother tryin'a find out nothing." He said as he walked into Raphael's room without even a knock.

* * *

..and when he did enter, he was in for a massive shock. Laying across the sheets, _naked,_ was, well, who he thought was Raph. The teenager currently sleeping had messy black hair that suited him perfectly. His body shape was to die for; amazing abs; big muscles that were just the right size, not too big; and a lovely pale yet tanned skin tone.

Casey stood there in utter shock, unable to move himself and his eyes. His eyes were trained on Raph and the beautiful features he behold, especially those lips, _oh man, those lips.._ That hair as well.. Perfect shape, perfect length.. Raphael definitely rocked the bed head look.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, before that could get _any_ weirder.. _but damn, his legs though.._ He quickly rushed out of Raph's room, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it, breathing heavy on purpose. "DON!" He shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "You've gotta see this... you might need some clothes first."

At the three Turtles confused looks, Casey caught his breath and began to explain.

* * *

"Raph's a human?" Mikey asked in awe, completely amazed that that could even happen to one of them. They've never disliked being a Turtle, apart from not fitting in, but it would be amazing to get to experience it.

"Yea, and _naked_. That's why you need clothes." Casey said, trying to rid the image of Raphael's godly form from is mind. _Damn it! It's Raph. He was once a Turtle!_ He told himself, only to have a voice fight back with words of guilt. "Hey, uh, take some of my spare ones.. actually, they're in his room. He'll find 'em."

With that he quickly ran out, leaving three bewildered Turtles standing there trying to figure out what to do with Raph.


End file.
